It is desirable to provide a mount for disposable medical devices that provides a positive locking means, simple installation and removal, and audible or tactile feedback to an operator to indicate that the device is securely and safely locked into the mount. Devices such as blood oxygenators with integral heat exchangers must be securely mounted to allow for connection of high pressure circulating heat exchange water and to support the load of blood and other fluids contained in them. Further, because these devices are generally discarded after use, it is desirable to be able to slide them quickly into and out of the mount.